


The Logical Solution

by Nanaamaro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Magic, Magic!AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Puns & Word Play, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Temporary Character Death, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaamaro/pseuds/Nanaamaro
Summary: "It is interesting when things reach this point... I realize that all my caution was hastily thrown into the wind for no apparent reason. I overlooked their abilities.I overlooked how much they cared for me, how much they loved me...And now...(...) Good God. This is... all my fault."Inspired by "A Monster of a Deal" by Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Remember it all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Monster Of A Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134101) by [Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer/pseuds/Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer). 



**Logan POV**

It is interesting when things reach this point... I realize that all my caution was hastily thrown into the wind for no apparent reason. I overlooked their abilities. I overlooked how much they cared for me, how much they loved me...And now... Am I left to die by my own mistake? Am I going to corrupt Thomas fully because of my foolishness? Because I told them too late about what I had done? Good God. This is... all my fault.

Thomas... _I apologize_... I have failed as your logical side, as your memory. I am ready to approach the consequences, hopefully they won’t impact you.... I hope they won’t.

...I remember when I made the agreement...

___

**When it all started...**

Roman had come home gravely injured... After Janus and I managed to heal him, he had been unconscious for a week. Thomas was unable to produce... Content appropriate ideas. Sure, we were able to meet ends with all that was scheduled… But I didn’t wish Roman to become this injured again, it’s bad enough when he and his brother become a little too… enthusiastic with their fights.

As soon as he was awake, I inquired him about what had transpired. Roman proceeded to divulge all needed information. The Dragon Witch had been attacking one of the villages and Roman managed to make her fall back but not without becoming injured himself.

So, I waited about a week to go discuss with her what had happened. I made sure I hadn’t been followed. It had been enough time so Roman wouldn’t remember our talk and it was the middle of the night. Sneaking into the twin’s rooms had been easy enough, Remus snored loudly and despite not being a rhythmic snore, I managed to follow the pattern and go to the imagination.

Unlike what I had been predicting… The beast itself had been _waiting_ for me.

“Greetings Logic, would you like some tea?” The hybrid politely asked, offering a cup.

“No, thank you, you know I’m not here to stay and do small talk.” I said, direct to the point “I would like to discuss a deal with you, Corrupted Shard.”

It turned around when I called it by what it was, a shard of Thomas’s imagination that had gotten corrupted by mysterious energy. This creature was originally the guardian of the occult power that Thomas had deep inside. It seems even it got overpowered. Thomas wouldn’t be accepted in society with these… Illogical abilities.

“Fine, you caught me. What are you going to do? Kill me?” It snarled at me

“No. I have something you might appreciate.” I felt stressed… Was I really going to do this? Yes. Yes, I was. “I want to uncorrupt you and free you from your job as a guardian. I also wish you do not injure anyone to the verge of death.”

“Only if you take my position.” It said with a cocky grin, offering its hand. I took it and shook hands. Even now, I can only recall the pain of the power coursing through my core. It was so wonderful… yet so dreaded and painful. I couldn’t remember when the process was over. The creature had taken me back to my private space and moved the door of secrets next to the door of the center of memory.

The next morning, everything was… _different._


	2. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices. — Alfred A. Montapert
> 
> The immideate aftermath of the deal

**The following morning... Logan POV**

The mindscape had separated in half… And when I had arrived in the neutral area… Everyone was shouting at each other…

“Patton made this happen!” Deceit shouted

“No! I didn’t! Why would I want to separate myself from those I love?!” the moral side cried out

“Everyone CALM DOWN! CHILL OUT FOR 2 SECONDS!” I shouted at the top of my lungs “I would have known if it was anyone’s work. We can’t fix this, so let’s think through this.” I was aware I was the one at fault.

“Logan is right.” Virgil said, “What is done is done and all we can do is adapt.”

We proceeded to see the changes. Roman, Patton and I couldn’t access the dark side by ourselves and the opposite applied to the other 3. Roman and Remus did not share a room anymore, they had a door to the other’s room and 2 separate doors to the imagination

Virgil, Deceit and Remus could not access the light side of the mind… This was worrying.

With Thomas, he had been getting educated, lying as an entirely bad thing, the full rejection of all his intrusive thoughts, anxiety and panic attacks grew more and more.

I managed to keep the magic core under control. He had read some fanfics where the heroes would gain their abilities at the age of “magical maturity”, whatever that meant. I dreaded the day.  
  
I would need help with this.


	3. Good reasons to get social media, I suppose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan decides to get help from the biggest resource one existance: The internet

**Logan POV**

I started doing deep research and the Dragon Witch mentioned some resources. I found this hidden social media (which name I will not mention for safety reasons) and I created a username: reasonable_yet_logical. Soon it all started.

Apparently witches gather in these servers to learn from each other. This resource was much more knowledgeable than anything of the Dragon Witch's books.

There were these nice users named Meta-Glamour and Orange-Hued. They taught me a lot and we became close friends.

_Meta-Glamour: So, plans for the weekend besides studying, Logical? Me and Orange are going to hang out.  
  
reasonable_yet_logical: Apologies, I’m unable to join you. I must help my roommates with preparations.  
  
Orange-Hued: Oh? For what?  
  
reasonable_yet_Logical: There is this very cheery guy that insists on weekly game nights between everyone. He is exceedingly kind as much as his puns are insufferable.  
  
Meta-Glamour: Sounds like a crush  
Orange-Hued: Sounds like a crush  
  
reasonable_yet_logical: I mean… He is genuinely nice and so are the others but I assure you it’s nothing like that.  
  
Orange-Hued: Well, don’t let us stop you.  
  
Meta-Glamour: If you’re comfortable, we could vid chat._

_  
reasonable_yet_logical: Maybe later. I must go now. Good luck on your date- I mean hangout.  
  
Meta-Glamour: HEY!  
Orange-Hued: WE’RE JUST FRIENDS_   
  
  


_ reasonable_yet_logical has left the chat. _

__

I managed to keep his abilities locked up for longer than I had predicted, although it was putting a strain on me. I slowly stopped attending to movie nights, got more and more buried on my research and training. If I was now the main bearer of these abilities, I had to do my best to study and understand them, even if there were times where I couldn’t apply a fully sound logic to it. Some of the roots are either abstract or completely absurd.

The more my understanding and curiosity grew, the more I wanted to explore… the less I spent with those I loved. They were noticing.

“Lo… You skipped movie night, again” I recall Patton telling me once “What are you doing in your room for so long? We miss you.”

And now what could I reply to that? If I lie about it, Janus will notice and make a remark about it. Everyone else was looking at me, now. Half-truth time.

“Researching on a new topic that has me fascinated. I’m not comfortable talking about it… But it has me… really hocked to it” I admitted “I promise to compensate for all the movies I’ve missed”

That seemed to content everyone… until Remus's chaotic wording.

"Oh, yeah that weird mumbo jumbo magic bullshit you do in your room" Did he know!? "You say it's science but alchemy sounds cooler.”

Oh… Uh... “Alchemy was the base of science, so you’re not looking very far.” I quickly remarked, and now the other two dark facets were staring at me, just what I needed. “It’s very interesting historical facts.”

I summoned a book in old Greek and read while sitting on the couch. Remus, demanding cuddles as usual, tried to get some. I conceded them to him until someone could take over, such as Janus sitting on the other couch and me not really demonstrating much interest in him.

Everything would be okay… _or so I wanted to believe._


	4. The beginnings with Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can try to lie to yourself. To hide information deep within yourself. Sooner or later, things will start resurfacing.

**Logan's POV**

In 2013, Thomas discovered the existence of vine. Roman and Remus were on a full-blown alliance to make content for the fans. People loved their ideas. We were hesitant about Thomas having characters based on us. I, personally, was afraid that it would unlock part of his magic and bring us to existence. That his exposure to the concept of us would make it real. Well… My fears were turned reality by the end of vine. 

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!”

“Hi, Thomas!!! I am your Creativity, Prince Roman, at your service” Roman quickly prompted “I based the prince dude from Vine on no one other than me.”

“What?”

“Um, Roman, kiddo, let Thomas calm down first, will you?” the ‘dad character’ had said.

We couldn’t explain to Thomas why this was happening other than Roman’s, unfortunately, accurate thought. Thomas had “cool powers”. Patton had been quick to add: 

“Wait… Could he do more than summon us?”

“Whoa whoa whoa.” I recall him saying in fear, confusion and so many other emotions “I want to focus one thing at a time. If I can do… weird stuff, then I need to take this slowly”  
  
My grip on the core of magic had loosened ever so slightly. We had been all taken to the common area, with Thomas. Virgil was pacing and biting into his hoddie, visibly stressed. Both him and Janus had frozen at the sight of Thomas. Remus… acted chaotically chill:  
  
“Hey Thomas! Name’s Remus! I’m the Duke of Creativity and Intrusive Thoughts, here to give you nightmares and get your attention!” He proceeded to hug him way too quickly, our host landed in deeper confusion.  
Jan seemed to snap out of it quicker “I am not Deceit. I am not responsible for every time you lie either to others or yourself. I’m very comfortable to share my name with you” He offered a polite hand. Thomas reluctantly took it.

Virgil just waved “Sup… I’m your anxiety. I suggest you calm down before both of us gets a panic attack”

Of course, all of that took more explanations. During the following month or so, Thomas had created a deeper bond with everyone. Sure, sometimes major magic things would happen on his house, like all the walls suddenly being pink. I re-sealed the door for one night, cutting off the magic connection with us.

Thomas, however, had already embraced us. The following morning, he forced the newly made seal break enough to summon us yet again. I had given up and focused on keeping him from the bigger issues. Of course, I was bound to think that the situation would stay like this forever but… Just like me…

_Thomas got curious._


	5. Sanders sides begins, so do the adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short... But here's a lil bit of suspense.

**Logan’s POV**

Thomas hadn’t told a soul about us, not even Joan and Talyn. I mean, they found out by themselves the second Talyn felt the change on his core. I pressured Thomas and tried to hide the seal from them.

The second they had mentioned the aura change, me, Patton and Roman had come out. Too bad it interrupted my studies… A spell to get a glimpse of the future… That is very, very appealing.

“Where are the rest?” Joan asked…They were good.

We summoned them as well. We proceeded to be questioned. Of course, I was focusing on omitting the seal on his abilities from those two, adding a cloaking spell to it. They couldn’t find out and they didn’t. However, Thomas’s curiosity led him to accept their training.

The three of them had the idea of using us, the sides, to create a new series and, after the “My identity” trial, Sanders Sides was created. Since Thomas had not been fully accurate to our impressions, we took over ourselves.

I thought in confiding on Meta and Orange some of the situation as if I was clocking my own power for fear of hunters.  
  
  
_Meta-Glamour: so many cloaking spells, Logical? You’re straining yourself. You’re better off running away, trust me.  
  
reasonable_yet_logical: Out of question.  
  
Orange-Hued: Why?  
  
reasonable_yet_logical: I… I cannot confide you that.  
  
Meta-Glamour: Logical. Please.  
  
reasonable_yet_logical: I am not a person. I am a facet.  
  
Orange-Hued: …That explains a lot. Are you able to meet up?_

_reasonable_yet_logical: I cannot. It is too risky. Not that my host nor my friends are abusive in any means… but…  
  
Meta-Glamour: … are you omitting your host from their magical nature?  
  
reasonable_yet_logical: until it is safe. It has started to crack and repairing the seal is impossible._

_Orange-Hued: … Wait, but you’re a logical asset, right? How in hell did you become the magic core?!_

_reasonable_yet_logical: the previous guardian almost killed the creative aspect. I had to do something about it. I took this… agreement to take its place_  
  
Meta-Glamour: Hm… We’ll figure it out, L.

_reasonable_yet_logical: Thank you._


	6. Or maybe DON'T???

**Logan's POV**

Thomas’s “magical education” has not been bearing many fruits... I was sabotaging the whole process, after all.

  
\--

_Orange-Hued: Logical? Could we have your opinion on something?_

_reasonable_yet_logical: Of course. How may I be of assistance?_

_Meta-Glamour: We’ve been trying to help a friend with his abilities_

\--

Increasing procrastination levels, lack of attention, I even gave Remus some nightmare material to increase the nightmare rate and worsen his attention span and short-term memory. It feels… _oddly satisfying._

\--

_Orange-Hued: His magic is oddly stagnant; however, I can’t find any seals.  
reasonable_yet_logical: Could his abilities be partially asleep. Maybe he requires more theory before practice._

\--

I am denying my purpose as something to aid him by omitting his full potential.

\--

_Meta-Glamour: See? I told you. Thanks, L._

\--  
  
For example, there was this one-time Talyn charged Thomas with an attack and Virgil instinctively conjured a shield but later when he tried again, I had already reinforced and re-cloaked the seal.  
  


Yet, nothing could have prepared me for the reveal. The sensation of betrayal. Yet they would never know why.  
  
“So there’s a platform for witches only?” Thomas asked. Oh god, _no._   
  
“Yes, actually both me and Joan have an account there. A friend of ours suggested to give you access to a bigger info source. That place has a lot of it.” Talyn answered… What? Like the advice I gave...? No. Impossible.  
  
“Yeah. I ‘ll make you an account… How about Gay_Star?” Joan said as they made an account.  
  
“I like it. Oh, yours are cool too.” He looked- No. nononono.  
Joan was… And Talyn… I can’t confide in them with this-  
_Gay_Star has sent a friend request  
  
Orange_Hued: That’s our friend with the power issues. Please accept his request._

_Accept? Y/N_

_> Y  
  
reasonable_yet_logical: **@Orange_Hued** and **@Meta-Glamour** Things at home got more complicated. I won’t be online as much.  
  
reasonable_yet_logical has left the chat._

__


	7. Logical and Gay_Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay_Star and Reasonable_yet_logical have a heart to heart.

**Logan POV  
**

The series was going great and our fanbase grew. Patton was smiling whenever he saw fan work from any fander. Virgil was partially annoyed from how smothered he felt by the fanders but deep down he appreciated it. He and Janus had revealed their names to Thomas as soon as everyone felt comfortable.

The deceptive side had created as much controversy as he wished. He wasn’t proud of accidently triggering some of the fans, but he knew better than to mourn it. Remus was happy to make Joan’s voice when talking to us on filming time, making us “bloop” without an end such fun times, that was until we gifted him his own episode.

I interacted more with them. Didn’t skip a single-family moment. Thomas kept experimenting with the magic in him. My seals weakening. I communicated weekly with Joan and Talyn through the platform. “Gay-Star” was very eager to learn. I made sure to be informative as also trying to stall. Overwhelming him, triggering Virgil. It felt awful…

But it was needed.

  
  
_Gay_Star: Logical? May I ask you something?_

_Reasonable_yet_logical: I won’t guarantee you an answer, but sure.  
  
_

_Gay_Star: Did I make you stray away from Orange and Meta?_

_Reasonable-yet-logical: Not at all. My host has just been under emotional issues lately._

_Gay_Star: Oh, you’re also a side? Guess that explains that… /reasonable/ username._

I could hear Patton’s laughter at this pun from down the hall. Act out of character, he can’t ever try to make a logical connection that I might be this person.

_Reasonable-yet-logical: Good pun. Also, why do you ask?_

_Gay_Star: I didn’t want to interfere on the relationship you have with them._

I wish I had told him, then. Told them too. But of course, I was blind with this need to protect him. From… From…!

Thomas will be in danger if his powers come out! Rejected! Destroyed! Hunted! I will not allow him to injure himself!

That was until the seal cracked more further when he was resting. When I was resting as well. When he woke up there was a mini hurricane next to the trashcan, with floating trash on it.  
  
Sweet lord. _This is going down._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan let his guard down for just a second and there's a mini tornado... What kind of nightmares has been Remus feeding to Thomas??


	8. Trash with 20% chance of hurricanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash Hurricanes, fun.

**Logan POV**

“ _Help!_ ” I remember being summoned. As soon as I saw the hurricane, I supplied Thomas with the knowledge. Calm down and stop the flow of air with an anti-hurricane of sorts. “…Thank you, Logan…”

I sat beside him “Were you having a nightmare?” he nodded, play stupid Logan “This flux is indeed very odd. I will go figure out what’s up with Remus and Roman. Try to rest more, ok?”

“But I- “

“No buts, the likelihood of another nightmare happening is very low.” I assured him. Time to cut off Remus’s supply for nightmares. He does not know where the baggage came from, much less where it will go once it stops appearing.

I returned to the mindscape, locked my door and went to the room of secrets. I meditated and tried to reinforce the seal. The cloaking spell still holds strong, so I didn’t worry about it. I went back to bed and rested.

**The following day,**

Talyn and Joan were over again. Thomas managed to up this magic strength from the crack. Roman and Remus could, to some extremely limited extent, summon and manipulate reality. Nothing to my level but it was a clear indicator that Thomas’s power was growing.

“This is great! If this keeps up, your full potential will be unlocked. Seems that Logical was right after all” At first sight, yes… Did I really give them the solution? I need a new strategy. I can’t let it go further than these 20% of leakage. He is already strong; it could harm him.

During this week’s family night, everyone decided to talk about the situation

“I feel like these powers will help us defend ourselves” Roman beamed

“But what if he can’t control it?” Virgil asked “Talyn mentioned hunters. What if we get caught?”

“We’ll figure it out, Virgil.” Janus reassured “We have the two lovebirds and the online dude.” I was a trustworthy resource?

“Imagine if the dude is actually a hunter- “Remus supplied, of course

“Highly unlikely. He would have attacked Joan and Talyn already” I said, “And we trust them.”

“Logan is right. And me and Janus would have picked up if they seemed fishy. They don’t.” Patton said

The conversation kept going until everyone was tired. On my room, did my seal strengthening spell. I can keep this up. I cannot afford to slip up more than this. I need help with an insider.

The Dragon Witch certainly will help me with new ideas.


	9. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Logan loses sight of his own morality. The ones paying attention are the powerless.

**Logan's POV**

“I won’t help you with that! The sooner he’s exposed to all of his potential the better it will be!”

It seems I will not be getting the help.

“But he’s making hurricanes at 20% leakage! That is incredibly dangerous!” I argued

“If the seal is also locking side-specific power you might be weakening yourself.” They said.. That popped an idea into my head.

“…So I might need to crack the seal more be able to keep him safe.”  
  
“No, you should give up-“  
  
“I will not let him get injured nor hunted!”

“Then I will tell the Twins about it-“

__

_ Temptation may have beckoned, but I always have resisted, _

_ But which way do I turn _

_ When the road's become so... so... _

_~~ Twisted? ~~ _

**_ “AAAAAAA!“  _ **

****

With that, the dragon stopped being a witch.

This had been exactly the boost of energy I needed. It had made me powerful enough to manipulate what the seal let and did not let through the crack. So, we went from 20% to 40% so I have the abilities exclusive to me unlocked. All the others share the other 20%.

Therefore, Thomas’s power is 40% unlocked. It will look like another “glow up”. Perfect. Thomas will not be made aware of the other 60%. Neither will the others. Everything will go perfect. If I can keep this up forever, everything will be ok. I can keep this up forever at this rate.  
  
  


__  
  
 **Deceit POV**  
  


My ability to detect lied became more powerful after this power insurgence. Logan feels weird. I have not told anyone about it, not until I know what he’s hiding. Virgil has confided to me that he feels highly anxious on family meetings, that only checks in with my own gut feeling.  
  
What is happening with Logan? Ever since Roman’s accident he’s been acting incredulously off. Closing on himself because of this new “hobby”. It’s not like I can go to the light side and invade his room. And telling someone else is off limits. I need a plan.

“Janus! Janus!” Remus came to me “The Dragon witch- They- “  
  


The Dragon Witch had become just a mindless dragon. No witch powers, no humanity, no memories… Something _bent the will of the twins_ and stripped all of that from her.

What monster could have done this?


	10. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Logan's rampage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary Character death added to the tags...
> 
> Smaller chapter today.

**Deceit’s POV**

I couldn’t believe it. Immediately we called a reunion, everyone going to the common area. Roman was as saddened and distraught as Remus, being comforted by Patton. Everyone feared the implications.

“There’s got something we can do. Have you tried to fuse and use your combined strength?”

The twins could only nod and shiver, respectively. They couldn’t stay fused for long. Apparently the King just collapsed and cried. Unable to unfuse for about a painful half an hour.

Logan’s eyes were hidden behind his glasses the whole time. He was saddened but seemed determined.

“I deeply apologize for your loss, Roman, Remus.” He said holding each of their hands “I promise to do everything in my power to find the culprit for this. I know how much they were dear to you.”

They seemed appreciative. Logan wasn’t lying, he’d be looking for the culprit, although…

Why do I feel like the determination on his chest is from something else?

**Logan’s POV**

I returned to my room and sat at the desk. I couldn’t let my illogical emotions get a hold of me. Especially not now, after…

I…

I really took away their humanity… I took away the only person that could possibly help or understand my situation…

…

I’m _Logic._ This is the most _logical_ solution I could find.

This is all temporary. Feelings are temporary.

Stay determined.

Keep Thomas safe.


	11. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Hunters come.

**Thomas POV  
  
**

After that second glow up and the virus placing all creative process on pause, I kept training myself. Logical hasn’t been on for a while and all of us expressed some level of concern. That was… until the hunters targeted me, Talyn and Joan. We used Glamour spells to change our appearences and went to a refuge, another witch there placed protection shields on our social media and phones to cloak ourselves while retaining “unsuspecting activity” to our followers and a VPN.  
  


To say me and Virgil were freaking out was an understatement.   
  
My phone rang with a message:  
  
 _reasonable_yet_logical: Thomas are you safe?  
  
_

HE KNOWS MY NAME?! _  
  
_

_Gay_Star: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME_

_Reasonable_yet_logical: I found out who you were. I keep an eye on hunter attacks, I saw that your area was being attacked._

_Gay_Star: Dude, invading privacy is impolite and discomforting._

_Reasonable_yet_logical: apologies. Now, please answer me. Are you safe?_

_Gay_Star: I believe so.  
Reasonable_yet_Logic: Glad to know. How do you feel?_

_Gay_Star: Dude, I was almost kidnapped/murdered. How do you think I feel?!?!_

He took a couple minutes. I… I didn’t know how I felt.

_Reasonable_yet_logical: Overwhelmed, Scared, Anxious, Relieved….Say Orange and Meta with you?_

_Gay_Star: Admit it, you know their names too._

_Reasonable_yet_logical: Fine, are Joan and Talyn with you?_

“Joan, Talyn… Logical is asking about you both… And he knows all of our names somehow.”

“What-“ Talyn froze

“Dude, I would have known if we were being stalked like that.”

“You didn’t see the hunters coming dumdum!” Talyn turned to Joan, upset.

“They didn’t have any kind of comms on them.” They explained

_ Meta-Glamour and Orange-Hued joined the chat _

_Reasonable_yet_Logical: Glad to know you both are safe as well._

_Meta-Glamour: Who are you?_

_Reasonable yet_Logical: It’s not time for you to know. But I promise on my host’s health and wellbeing that I mean no harm._

_Orange_Hued: …I trust you…for now._

_Reasonable_yet_logical: Thank you._

_ Meta-Glamour changed their nickname to Tal _

_ Orange-Hued changed their username to Jo _

_ Gay_Star changed their nickname to Tom _

_ Reasonable_yet_Logical changed their nickname to L _

_L: Where do you plan on going next? I suggest you stay on the move._

_Jo: And seemingly go on tour? Risky_

_Tal: I can do illusion spells and make it look like we’re at Thomas’s place?_

_Tom: Does it work on photos?_

_L: Yes, if Talyn and Joan combine their strengths. It will require training, but we have time for that._

_Tom: Just wish I wasn’t so useless…_

_L: You are not. You will keep training; I have some spells that should prove very useful to you and I’m working on more._

Talyn’s eyes narrowed at that. They were suspicious of something and traded a look with Joan. They traded looks and went back to the chat.

_Jo: You never mentioned working on new spells. You’re using magic even though you’re sealing off your host’s potential? Those seals might have gotten broken._

_L: The seal has cracked long ago. I have it under control._

“Ah, that explains it.” Talyn mumbled and Joan nodded.

_Tal: Do you?_

_L: Yes. Yes, I do._

This was upsetting me somehow… Logical seems panicked.

_Jo: Okay. So, keep moving?_

_L: Yes, that shelter is not 100% safe. I do not have a safe spot nearby for you to hide but I will cast an aid into Thomas’s phone._

_Tom: …with my permission, right?_

_L: … May I please cast a spell on your mobile device to guide you to safe spots?_

_Tom: Sounds fishy but ok._

The phone changed into a different app. A misty arrow appeared on top of my blackened screen pointing into a direction. Let’s go.


	12. Almost... Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Joan gets tired of Logical's attitude.
> 
> (Also where the author adds in more "Twisted" by Starkid lyrics for dramatic effect)

**3 rd person POV**

The sides were all working very hard to stabilize Thomas’s imagination. Even if he wasn’t strong enough to manifest things from it they needed to make sure everything was in order since the Dragon Witch wasn’t…itself anymore and couldn’t guard the place. In fact, the dragon was causing a ruckus, burning villages, destroying crops, so on, so forth.

The only sides that weren’t helping were the ones most needed at the front seat, each working from their rooms. Virgil to keep Thomas on guard and Logan, to rationalize the thoughts, of course, he was also keeping the app spell up without anyone’s knowledge. Janus would join in in moments to make sure Thomas was taking care of himself and when lying was needed.

That was until the hunters caught up. They were shooting at them and Joan was making brick walls in an attempt at defense and attack. Talyn kept creating illusions and shooting projectiles at them. Thomas couldn't do more than watch, in fear. He kept texting Logical.

_Tom: Help!_

They had our main characteres cornered until an immensely powerful spell leaked from Thomas’s phone and teleported them back to his house, Florida... There was still water and food and besides the living room, nothing else seemed destroyed. They bunkered in one of those small closets, charged their phones and tablets, ate, drank, stacked up and got comfortable.

_L: Is everyone ok?_

_Tom: Thank you for saving us…_

_Jo: No, not thank you._

“What? Joan-“ Talyn tried saying but they were having none of it.

_Jo: You were supposed to keep us safe_

_L: I did not know we were about to be ambushed, Joan._

_Jo: WE? No, YOU are on whatever place you are with your ass safe and sound!_

_Jo: WE were almost caught and killed!_

_Jo: I demand a name! Now!_

_L: …_

_L: My name or my host’s name?_

Joan sighed

_Jo: Both if you’re actually a side we’ll make an effort to protect them too._

Inside Thomas’s mind, Logan is trembling. Thinking to himself… What should he do?

He needed to protect Thomas.

He needed to-  
  
_“…The road ahead may twist_

_ But I will never swerve! _

_I'll give them all the unsung antihero they deserve…”_ He sang and glared at his door

  
  
_ “I’ve nothing left to lose, _

_ So the only path to choose is Twisted!” _

He sent the text and his hands glowed as he reached his resolution.

_L: Very well. Please recall what you already know so I can give you a full picture._

_Tal: You’re a logical facet who has been attempting to block your host’s magic core so they could continue to live a normal life._

_Jo: That backfired, and you use high levels of magic._

_L: Very well._

Thomas felt dizzy as Logical typed.

_ Let them twist my words, let the people scorn me _

“Guys I don’t feel so good” Thomas mumbles

_ Who cares if no one will ever mourn me? _

“Maybe it was all those snacks.” Talyn commented

_ Let them bury the side of the story they’ll never learn! _

“Maybe...” Joan mumbled “Or- oh no.”

_ Let the truth be twisted! _

“Oh, look he-…” Talyn froze “…Thomas…”

_ Let my life be twisted! _

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Joan mumbled.

_ I’ll be twisted… _

Thomas took a few seconds of recovering his bearings before looking at his screen… only to find a game changer.

_ It’s my turn! _

_L: My name is Logan “Logic” Sanders and my host is Thomas Sanders._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are ladies, gentleman and non-binary folk. Logan can't hide anymore.


	13. The overwhelming aftermath

**Logan POV**

I casted the spell and erased all common spaces, all access to each other’s places. I know it would cause Thomas a severe headache but this… the seal… I would have to renew the seal so they would not undo it.

I rose as I let the cloaking spell fade. I see Talyn’s and Joan’s faces as I proceeded to tackle Thomas and close the seal so tight that I could not stay in the real world anymore.

I kept guarding the seal, I felt so drained. It was like I was vanishing… but no. I know I couldn’t fade, I’m logic. However that doesn’t mean the core wasn’t weaknened by the seal.

Thomas’s POV

I felt the headache subside slightly… What was happening to me? There’s not a coherent thought to make me act through anymore. I have 5 separate voices- _wait 5?_ _Where’s Logan? Where did that Excel nerd go? Maybe bleeding out? No, Remus, Logan is a smart man, he wouldn’t do it. But where is he then? ~~We can’t function without him-~~_

“Thomas?” Talyn was sitting in front of me “Hey, Hey, calm down”

“I can’t think straight, guys…”

“You’re gay, Thomas. You can never thinking straight.” Joan commented, I couldn’t help but laugh

“I-I mean, he separated everyone and I’m just overwhelmed. So many overlapping voices.”

“Where’s Logan?” Joan asked calmly

“I dunno. He’s probably there just not showing any signs of being alive…or he’s in a really bad position and it freaks me out that we can’t reach him”

They examined the seal.

“I somewhat regret teaching him… but he made a seal combo, it’s really well made. He practiced all of it… into this one really well-crafted seal.”

Joan kept messing with their phone, I can vaguely register my phone vibrating so I’m guessing he’s trying to reach Logan… My head hurts… I want to sleep...

“Thomas? THOMAS!” I remember Tal calling as I passed out.

I wake up in Logan’s room. He’s on the floor, unconscious. I try to wake him up. He shifts and opens his eyes slowly. “T-Thomas… I…”


	14. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wakes up in the mindscape

**Logan POV**

****  
  


I casted the spell and erased all common spaces, all access to each other’s places. I know it would cause Thomas a severe headache but this… the seal… I would have to renew the seal so they would not undo it.

I rose as I let the cloaking spell fade. I see Talyn’s and Joan’s faces as I proceeded to tackle Thomas and close the seal so tight that I could not stay in the real world anymore.

I kept guarding the seal, I felt so drained. It was like I was vanishing… but no. I know I couldn’t fade, I’m logic. However that doesn’t mean the core wasn’t weaknened by the seal.

**Thomas’s POV**

I felt the headache subside slightly… What was happening to me? There’s not a coherent thought to make me act through anymore. I have 5 separate voices- wait 5? Where’s Logan? Where did that Excel nerd go? Maybe bleeding out? No, Remus, Logan is a smart man, he wouldn’t do it. But where is he then? We can’t function without him-

“Thomas?” Talyn was sitting in front of me “Hey, Hey, calm down”

“I can’t think straight, guys…”

“You’re gay, Thomas. You can never thinking straight.” Joan commented, I couldn’t help but laugh

“I-I mean, he separated everyone and I’m just overwhelmed. So many overlapping voices.”

“Where’s Logan?” Joan asked calmly

“I dunno. He’s probably there just not showing any signs of being alive…or he’s in a really bad position and it freaks me out that we can’t reach him”

They examined the seal.

“I somewhat regret teaching him… but he made a seal combo, it’s really well made. He practiced all of it… into this one really well-crafted seal.”

Joan kept messing with their phone, I can vaguely register my phone vibrating so I’m guessing he’s trying to reach Logan… My head hurts… I want to sleep...

“Thomas? THOMAS!” I remember Tal calling as I passed out.

I wake up in Logan’s room. He’s on the floor, unconscious. I try to wake him up. He shifts and opens his eyes slowly. “T-Thomas… I…”

__

**Logan’s POV**

...I remember when I made the agreement...

… I do not regret it, for the most. I kept my host safe but… I should have told them.

“…I’m a fool.” I mumbled, curling up on myself.

“No, you’re not! Let me help you, Logan! Let us help you!” His eyes shifted into a light blue…?

Logan feel tears pick at my eyes “I have failed you.”

“You haven’t. You tried to keep everyone safe.”

“I lied to them so much, Patton and Janus would hate me for it”

To his surprise, the left eye kept the light blue color and the right one turned yellow. “Logan… We love you. I’m sorry you had to lie to us like this… but we understand. I’m surprised how Jan didn’t catch your half lies sooner… They could have seen it coming sooner”

“And all those times I made Virgil freak out from how odd I was acting?”

Thomas’s eyes shifted purple “You can’t say it wasn’t with reason. You were acting super weird.”

“T-that’s true…”

“He doesn’t blame you, Lo. He feels guilty for not telling the others sooner, we all do.”

“He doesn’t have to feel that way. I did not want to get caught… A-about the dragon witch and the nightmares…”

Red and Green turned the host’s eyes “…it was you?”

“It was going to tell them. I could not… I thought…”

Thomas sat beside him “… It had the core originally?”

“Yes… It agreed to my deal.” Logan slowly sat up against a wall “The core is my responsibility now.”

“You could have asked them for help”

“Patton would have wanted you to know”

Thomas’s eyes went light blue and seemed to ponder “… True… He would have. But he trusts you.”

“I’m sorry everyone.” He turned to Thomas whose eyes went back to brown “I promise that I won’t stop you from developing your potential. It had only cracked up to 40% before.”

“40% and we had mini tornados?”

“Yes” Logan laughed faintly “Now, the seal right now is really strong. You need to use the 0.001% I couldn’t seal and use that to restore the common areas so you become…”

“A functional human being”

“That. Then you can start figuring out how to break it as I’m too weakened to help properly”

“…How much logic did you throw out the window while studying?” Thomas asked out of curiosity

“Enough that I wished to throw myself out at one point.”

Thomas could not help but laugh loudly. Logan’s door formed. One corridor done, some more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment with your opinion, don't be afraid to correct my errors or suggest tags. Hope you have fun reading!


End file.
